


Hungry like the Wolf

by deadbadwolf



Category: Men's Football RPF, Tottenham Hotspur - Fandom
Genre: Football, Hugo is a Werewolf, I'm still in shock, M/M, Tottenham Hotspur, Werewolf AU, first gay smut i ever wrote in my life, go easy on me guys, holy fuck this is my first fanfic on ao3, oh yeah! almost forgot a very important tag!, the team knows so it's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: How dare they touch what's his?!





	Hungry like the Wolf

Hugo felt his gums itching, he knew he needed to calm down, the full moon was out and if he didn’t control himself he would end up fucking everything up.  
But how could he calm down if they kept on touching what was his? Not even just touching but also trying to take him down?  
He felt a growl come up his throat.  
“Fuck…”  
He coughed and rubbed his eyes, that he was sure had also changed their colour from his normal brown to golden. He could smell Toby’s worry, his teammate probably had seen his eyes or even heard his growl.  
“Hugo take a deep breath. You can’t loose your cool now. We still have 30 minutes of match to play.”  
‘Yes, Toby was definitively worried about my control.’  
Hugo did as his friend asked, closed his golden eyes and took a deep breath, felt his heart beat slow down bit by bit. He opened his now back to normal eyes and smiled gratefully at Toby and then turned his attention back to the game.  
Spurs were beating Chelsea 3-2 at their brand new White Hart Lane. The game so far was really brutal, both sides fouling like there was no tomorrow. Not that anyone was surprised. Quite the opposite to be honest. Matches against Chelsea almost always ended up in some kind of altercation on the field.  
So Hugo wasn’t surprised to hear the referee’s whistle going off again. What did surprise him tho, was who just got fouled.  
He felt all his calm leave his body and time slow down.  
Harry was on the floor and he wasn’t moving. Dele was screaming at the other player while being held back by I really pale looking Lamela.  
Hugo didn’t know what happened, one moment he was frozen and the next he was throwing himself in the middle of a fight that had broken out just above of the fallen Spurs player. He knew his teeth were out and could feel that his gloves were torn in the fingertips by his claws, but he didn’t care anymore. Nothing mattered at the moment other than the prone body of his mate, Harry Kane.  
He pushed people out of his way and fell on his knees in front of Harry. The first thing that hit him was the smell of blood even before he turned his mate’s head to face him. Harry’s nose was obviously broken and there’s a lot of blood coming out of it.  
Hugo felt the back os his neck prickling as his hair started to grow. He was loosing control fast and there was no stopping it. Except there was.  
As he felt himself being taken over by the wolf within, a hand touched his face.  
“Hey…”  
And just like that he was back. His skin itched after going back to normal so fast, but nothing could bother the goalkeeper at the moment as he gazed into his mate’s blue eyes.  
Harry looked worried so Hugo gave him a shaky smile. His teeth were still not back to normal but it didn’t matter, Harry was never bothered by his wolfy persona after all.  
“You scared me for a second there striker.”  
Kane smiled for a second before wincing in pain.  
“Damn, did I break my nose? Again?”  
The team’s medic cleared his throat before pushing gently Hugo out of his way and the Captain let him do it, Harry needed to be looked after. His safety and health were all that mattered to Hugo.  
“Hey captain, win this game for me, will ya?”  
Harry gave him a cheeky and quite bloody smile while leaving the camp with the medical staff.  
“Anything for you H.”  
‘Anything for you…'  
Anyone watching the game could feel the mood of it change as soon as Harry Kane went down due a high kick to the head from a Chelsea player. And then again when a hurt Kane had to leave the game because of a broken nose caused by the impact.  
It was like it had gone from red hot anger to cold and calculated. No Spurs player would forgive that obvious malicious in intent attack.  
They would pay dear for coming after one of their own.  
-  
The match ended up with Spurs winning 4-2 against the until then, unbeaten Chelsea, that after having one of their main players get a red card, had no chance against a Spurs side that were out for blood. They tried and had some really good chances, but no ball got past a incredible focused Hugo Lloris. In the end Tottenham showed them all that you really don’t mess with their own.  
Hugo barely stopped to shake hands and give half hugs, his eyes were glued on one person and one person only. Harry, with his face all swollen and starting to become all purple and black, was smiling like he was made of sun light while hugging all his teammates and all that Hugo wanted was to have that smile for himself while he held his mate.  
Harry made a surprised sound when his captain finally got to him with a hug from behind.  
“Hugo! The game was amazing!”  
The blonde turned around still in Hugo’s arms with a giant smile.  
“Well, I did promise you that I would, didn’t I?”  
Harry’s smile just became brighter after hearing his answer.  
“Come on, let’s go guys! Shower and food and then rest!”  
Pochettino urged the team along while slapping butts and squeezing shoulders in his happiness.  
“You heard the Gaffer. Let’s go.”  
Harry didn’t thing twice about just grabbing Hugo’s hand and dragging him along with him.  
The goalkeeper’s eyes were glued to the blonde’s back while he let his mate guide him inside, he was too busy concentrating on his breathing and keeping himself in control.  
He didn’t pay attention to when they got inside, he didn’t even notice their teammates playing around or the chanting and screaming in happiness. All he could hear was his breathing and Harry’s heartbeats against his own hand that his mate was still holding.  
“Is he okay?”  
Hugo heard Dele’s voice near him, but he was still too focused on his mate.  
“Yeah, he’s only getting down from the adrenaline of the game, and you can’t forget that today is a full moon. But yeah, Hugo’s okay.”  
Harry turned to the goalie and pulled him closer to his body, using his free hand the blonde brought Hugo’s head to the crook of his neck and started petting the dark and wet with sweat strands of hair on the back of the smaller man’s head, that’s how he felt the fur starting to grow.  
“Shit… Hugo, hey look at me.”  
Harry let go of the goalkeeper’s hand and grabbed his face, trying to catch the dark haired man’s eyes. Both were golden and blown wide. Without thinking Harry took Hugo’s hand and rushed him to the closest room with a lock.  
“H you okay?”  
Came one of the guys voice from outside. For the sounds of it was Eric's.  
“Yeah! Hugo just needed a dark and quiet place, so don’t expect us to come out until he gets back in control.”  
“Okay, we’ll leave you guys to it. See you two tomorrow then.”  
And with that Dier moved away from their door.  
Harry turned around after locking the door and came face to face with Hugo. He was panting hard while staring straight into his eyes.  
“I can’t calm down. I’m trying but their smell is all over you and I can’t think. Harry I can’t hold back for much longer. You should get out off here.”  
Harry huffed and just extended his hand touching Hugo’s face, caressing his stubbled check and lips. Hugo closed his eyes relaxing against the blonde’s touch.  
“I’m not going anywhere skipper. You should know better than to ask that of me.”  
Hugo snorted a tired laugh and opened his eyes. He looked hungrily at his mate making Harry actually blush. With a ‘tud’ the blonde man was pushed against the door. Hugo always the careful one had his, now clawed, hand on the back of his mate’s head, protecting it from the impact against the door.  
“I don’t like it when other people touch you.”  
He said while nuzzling Harry’s neck. The blonde shivered when he felt Hugo start to take turns between kissing and licking him. He grabbed Hugo by the front of his goalkeeper jersey with shaking hands and started trying to pull it up and off his mate.  
“Fuck, Hugo. I don’t like to be touched by them either.”  
Hugo took pity on Harry and let go of his neck to take off the jersey and his undershirt. Kane’s eyes became dark with desire while he took his own shirt off with haste. He wanted to feel Hugo’s skin against his own so bad.  
The older man smirked knowingly and carefully pulled Harry’s mouth to his. He didn’t want to aggravate his mate’s injury by being inpatient, never that. Harry was his everything and he would never hurt him.  
“I want to eat you up so bad babe.”  
Hugo growled while pulling away from Harry’s lips, which had started bleeding again because of all the kissing. Kane moaned in surprise as Hugo thrusted against him, showing the younger man how much he wanted him.  
“You looked so good while scoring those 2 beautiful goals, that it was a real struggle for me not to run to you and not to just take you then and there. Would you like that H? Me fucking you on the pitch in front of all out teammates and fans?”  
Harry couldn’t keep his moans down. Hugo was torturing him not only with his words but also with his movements.  
“Hugo please, stop teasing me!”  
Hugo hummed while sucking into Harry’s neck, his boy was so tasty that this was the only thing keeping him from biting into that delicious neck.  
“Captain please!”  
And that was what Hugo was waiting for.  
He let go of Harry’s neck and smiled and the panting younger man. He backed off and walked further into the room. At the back of it there’re a line of cabinets, one of which Hugo seemed to know the contents of, as he had walked to it and grabbed something inside.  
Harry was trying to calm his breathing while watching his mate walk about the room and then come back to him.  
“Take off the rest of your clothes, turn around and put your hands against the door.”  
Harry shivered feeling his respiration become irregular again. He didn’t lose any time and obeyed his captain’s orders. Shorts and boxers off, he turned his back to Hugo and put his hands against the cool wood of the locked door. He felt Hugo coming closer, the heat that his body gave off was always above of a normal human being, and Harry loved that about him. He could just lean against him and he would feel warm and safe, and even with his back turned, naked as the day he was born and locked in a empty room in a what sounded like an also empty changing room, he felt no fear. He knew he was always safe with Hugo. There was never a risk for him, even in a night like this with the full moon shinning brightly in the sky.  
Harry shivered again when he felt Hugo lick a line down his back, he bucked his hips the moment Hugo caressed his bottom with a calloused hand. He could feel his mate’s claws against his skin, scratching lightly, always careful not to break his skin.  
“You’re such a good boy for me, aren’t you H? Always so eager to please.”  
Harry was breathing heavily, he never felt as turned on as he was at that moment. No, scratch that. The sound of a bottle opening being him changed his mind pretty fast. This now, was the most turned on he ever felt in his life.  
“Oh fuck Hugo… Please, just… just please.”  
Hugo growled while rubbing himself against Harry’s ass.  
“Hmmm baby boy, you want it that bad huh? Give me your right hand… Good boy.”  
He sucked Harry’s fingers inside his mouth and hummed in pleasure.  
“Oh baby boy, you always taste so good…”  
And then he applied a large quantity of lube on Harry’s right hand.  
“I need you to prep yourself baby, I can’t do it myself without hurting you.”  
Harry was panting, Hugo was kissing his way down his back and the blonde man felt like he was going to burst into flames any second now and nothing had really happened.  
He felt Hugo suck hickeys all the way down to his ass and then bit down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. And then he was back to sucking at the skin. Harry was so hard that it was becoming painful.  
Hugo watched his mate bring his fingers to his hole and slowly and with care started to spread himself with the lube. He couldn’t resist having a taste. Grabbing at Harry’s ass and pulling him closer to his face he got his tongue deep inside his mate, who was moaning while bucking against his hold.  
“Hugo please, I’m… I’m ready, just please, oh fuck me please.”  
Harry was starting to babble already, he wasn’t going to last long if his mate kept going like that. He was too wound up to last.  
He almost sobbed when Hugo puled away from him.  
“You’re always so tasty… Are you ready for me baby? Hmm I think you are.”  
Harry gasped the moment that Hugo started entering him. He was prepared for it, but there was still a stretch and a bit of a burning sensation. But nothing too bad, he just needed time to adjust to his mate’s length.  
“Oh Harry, you feel so good, you’re so tight baby. Relax for me my love, yes, just like that. Such a good boy.”  
He started moving slowly, he didn’t want to hurt his mate, but damn it felt so good.  
Harry was moaning and starting to move with his thrusts, making them deeper and harder. Hugo took that as his cue to pick up the pace. His baby boy was babbling, words impossible to comprehend. He could smell the pre come from Harry’s cock. He was so close and Hugo hadn’t even touched him.  
“You’re always so good to me Harry. Always having my back in or out of the pitch. You’re so so good.”  
Harry moaned louder while bending further against the door and resting his hurt face on his arms while chanting his mate’s name. He was so close, but every time he felt he was about to fall, Hugo would change the tempo dragging him back down and torturing him with pleasure of almost coming, over and over again.  
“Pleeease, Hugo pleaseee I want to come, please let me come. Please captain, please pleaseplease…"  
Hugo moaned against his mate’s neck. He loved when Harry called him ‘captain’, especially when he did it while begging. It was one of the best sounds in the world, right next of the sound Harry made while coming. And that was the sound he started chasing down by picking up the tempo and starting to rub against Harry’s prostate. The blonde threw his head back with a loud shout. He was so close.  
“Come for me baby boy. Let it go, come for me.”  
And with a final shout of “FUCK!” Harry did just as his captain ordered him. He came hard, felt his whole body shake with the strength of his orgasm.  
Hugo kept pounding against him, he was sure that his handprints would stay for a long while against Harry’s pale body, but that image, of people looking at Harry and seeing his mark against that fair skin… ‘Oh fuck’  
With an animalistic growl Hugo came, making Harry moan louder and almost sob in pleasure and pain, as he felt the knot form and stick them together.  
“Fuck, Harry you okay? I didn’t mean to knot you baby. Im sorry.”  
Harry could only breath, the knot had forced another orgasm out of him, it was painful and nearly to much pleasure. Everything had whitened and he could barely think at the moment, much less answer his mate.  
Harry raised his free hand and grabbed Hugo’s closest one and held it, he was okay, he just was unable to communicate anything at the moment.  
“Oh baby, I’m sorry for knotting you without any warning… But hmmm you feel so good.”  
Harry turned his head to Hugo for a sloppy but still careful kiss. His face was a purple and black mess of sweat and tears and that just made Hugo hungrier.  
“Hungry like the wolf, huh?”  
“Hugo? What…!”  
The moan came out of Harry almost like a shout as Hugo moved ever so slight inside of him. He could feel his mate rubbing against his prostate over and over again and he felt the build up starting again. He wanted to get away, he wanted to beg him to stop but all he could actually do was moan and sob in pleasure as Hugo forced another orgasm out of him.  
“Shhh shhh, good boy Harry. Just let go and come again for me baby.”  
Harry squeezed against his dick, making Hugo moan against the back of his mate’s neck.  
“Do you want me to stop baby boy?”  
“Please don’t, nonono, please captain!”  
Harry was a mess, he didn’t know what he wanted anymore. It was too much but at the same time not enough. He needed to come, He wanted to come, oh gods he needed to come so bad.  
“I can’t come, Hugo please i can’t.”  
Hugo’s free hand closed against Harry’s cock and started pumping him without any mercy.  
“Come for me. Come for me, now!”  
And he did. With a whimpering shout he came again.  
“Good boy.”  
Those were the last words he heard before passing out in between the door and his mate.  
-  
Harry felt his dick being enveloped by the heat of his lover’s mouth even before he was fully conscious.  
“Hmmm, don’t stop.”  
Hugo puled his head from under the cover and smiled at his still half asleep mate.  
“Anything for you H. Anything for you.”  
Harry hummed contently until he tried to stretch and became fully awaken by the pain that his whole body felt.  
“Babe, why do I feel like I was hit by a truck? And how did we get home?”  
Hugo nuzzled against Harry’s blond curls while looking into his mate’s baby blue eyes that he loved so much.  
“After you passed out I laid us down and curled against you until the knot came loose and then I ended up turning. But stayed curled around you so you wouldn’t get cold. The in the morning after I turned back I brought us back home. No one questioned it and there’re almost no people around anyway. So no need to worry.”  
And with that he went back to what he was doing before, worshiping Harry’s penis.  
The blonde grabbed onto Hugo’s hair and pulled it as a warning, making the other man hum in pleasure and swallow Harry’s come like it was something tasty.  
Hugo let him go with a ‘pop’ and licked his lips while giving Harry a hungry smile.  
“Oh no, no way. I know that smile. There’s no way we are having sex right now! Fuck off!”  
He giggled when Hugo pounced on him like a large puppy with a laugh of his own.  
“Come on babe, I’m not that evil. I wouldn’t do that to you when you can’t move without wincing.”  
“And whose fault is that?”  
Hugo turned to his bedside table and brought a glass of water and painkillers for Harry.  
“Here baby boy, drink this. It’s for the pain.”  
Harry took it gratefully. His mate was always taking care of him.  
“Still your fault, tho."  
Hugo smiled while hugging Harry close to his body and sighing in contentment.  
“Yes, all mine baby boy, all mine. I have no control over myself when it comes to you. You make me, as the music says, hungry like the wolf.”  
Harry snorted before cuddling close to his mate’s body. He was out like a light before Hugo even started petting his golden hair.  
“I’ve got you Harry, sweet dreams baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> HOLY FUCK MATES! FIRST FIC IN HERE! I hope that at least one person enjoyed this hell ride of a fic. My plan was to write a cute possessive Hugo but this shit took a life of its own and I ended up writing porn XD  
> But anyway! I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
